Not-Allison meets Hastie
In the previous weeks some strange advents have happened around the society. While this was not unusual for the group of rouge scientists for there to be some oddities surrounding them, but these events that I speak of weren’t that of the accidental portal opening on the Solstice, the strange behavior or Dr. Helen Jekyll, and the arrival of new comers. These events were smaller, unnoticeable at first, but none the less strange. In the previous year the scientists have all experienced at one point or another feel of being watched though they just blamed it on one another. These feelings have increased to the point of becoming a part of the society experience. In the previous month odder things still have occurred. Items around the society began disappearing. Nothing that was critical but things that were noticed over time. Among the list of missing items are: Blankets, food, rocks, many curtains, paper, broken tools, and 52 Lids. While some items disappeared other began to appear. Some of the broken tools came backed fixed, needed ingredients would appear in beds, wanted items would be found stuck to the ceilings. While this was happily unquestioned by the scientists other odd items would appear that they would not need nor desire. For instance small dead animals would be found outside bedroom doors, jars of blood were discovered lining window sills, and most notably four days ago a box was found sitting in the main hall containing 13 eyeballs 68 teeth most of which were not human. -------------------------------- It was a hot summer night in July though most of the lodgers were able to beat the heat and fall asleep. At around 2 in the morning a small tapping started at the main doors. The tapping grew louder and louder becoming a knocking and then a pounding. The pounding continued to grow until a single large slam shook the doors and echoed through the halls followed by deathly silence. Hastie Lanyon''' (I know I canonically''' probably don't sleep at the Society but let's say I had a late one and am too drunk to walk back home. I commandeered a guest room of sorts.) *Hastie woke with a start at the sudden noise coming from further down the hallway. Still slightly drunk, it took him a few moments to process the unusual sound. Was it a lodger? A burglar? A Hyde? Deciding to go investigate, he got up from the bed and stumbled towards the door.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *No sound further sound comes from the door though it' appears to be unusually dark outside for no light falls through the windows, except that of moon light.* Hastie Lanyon''' *He opened the door and looked into the hallway, but''' everyhing seemed quiet. Not paying mind to his rumpled clothing and bare feet, Hastie walked through the hallway, looking for what might be the source of the ruckus.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Hastie gets the strange feeling of someone watching him' but this easily could be the remains of a dream. He seems to remember the sound coming from what sounded like the main doors.* Obtained From First Oc Introduction Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return